


Everyone needs a hobby

by anniecclarke



Series: French Maid [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autofellatio, Daddy Kink, Kept Boy Castiel, M/M, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecclarke/pseuds/anniecclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is really coming on in his yoga classes so he decides to show his Daddy what he has learnt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone needs a hobby

Castiel slung the gym bag over his shoulder, after over a month of regular yoga classes he could see the effects on his muscle tone, he has been starting to get a little restless sitting around at home all day when he had been so used to being on his feet. The instructor Meg was great and she liked to push him every class so he was able to get some quite interesting positions, Dean certainly hadn’t thought it a waste of money.

The boy walked the few blocks back to the house he shared with Dean, he had started thinking of it as their house and not just Dean’s house a few months ago and it made he smile. Cas couldn’t recall ever feeling this sense of security; maybe the few months Chuck was living with him and his brothers, but that hadn’t lasted long and the man’s departure was one of a few reasons that meant twelve year old Cas had to grow up quickly. The afternoon sun was warm on Cas’s skin, he hadn’t bothered to shower at the gym and the thin sheen of sweat glittered in the light, he had a perfectly good shower at home where he could take his time about it. He liked to take his time and had already that morning, he had taken some of Dean’s time too amongst other things.

Passing the little bakery on the corner the boy saw they still had apple pies left. The bell chimed to signal his arrival and then again a little while later as he left, now carrying the precious cargo. A few minutes walk and he was back home which gave him just over an hour to shower and change before Dean was home. He was excited to tell Dean about the new yoga moves he was now able to do, he wasn’t sure if the man could remember the original reason that Cas had even started going to the gym. Dean had known why he chose yoga when the boy started, he had seen the episode of nip tuck too, and so had given specific instructions that a female instructor had to be found. But Meg didn’t know about this new position either, it was all Cas, and maybe a little internet research.

He took the chance to show off later that evening. They had enjoyed a quick pasta dish Dean had thrown together followed by the excellent apple pie and settled down for an evening cuddling on the sofa. After about an hour Cas extracted himself and wandered into their bedroom closing the door behind him in case any noise drifted down the hallway to ruin the surprise. He started out on the rug in front of the bed with a few stretches to get his flexibility back before removing his clothes. He lay down on the soft sheets covering the mattress and took hold of his thighs rocking himself back almost onto his shoulders before relaxing forward again. He kept going like this, each time getting more relaxed and able to curl himself more tightly. When he felt like he was ready and could actually hold the position he uncurled himself and wandered across the carpet to the door, opened it and called, “Daddy”.

***

Dean had heard the unexpected call, he knew why Cas was calling him, the word was never used unless it was going to lead to sex, but usually the boy loved to tease him first. Dean walked through the hall to find the bedroom door closed, opening it Dean stopped dead still, He couldn’t think or even breathe for a few seconds, all the blood which he had been using for walking, and seeing and just staying alive had rushed straight to his dick. His gorgeous boy was naked in their bed curled up around himself sucking his own equally hard dick down his throat.

***

Cas moaned as he rocked himself in and out from between swollen lips. He had leapt back into the bed as soon as he called for Dean and was enjoying himself so much he hadn’t even noticed the older man enter the room and remove his clothes. The brush of a hand on his back almost startled the boy but Dean began helping to guide him, the extra pressure from the man’s hand helped him to go a little deeper even. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him and that made him even harder, he moaned a louder before Dean spoke.

“Learnt to enjoy yourself without me gorgeous boy?” the man purred. “Or just finding ways to practise when Daddy’s not home.”

Cas went to uncurl so he could reply but the man held him back in place and continued to help him rock further and further down him own throat. 

“I told you you were good at sucking me down baby, didn’t believe me did you? Had to try it for yourself,” Dean continued still rubbing up and down Cas’s back. “So hungry for cock little angel, but I bet you can still take more right?”

Cas still couldn’t speak but he nodded as Dean continued to fuck the boy’s dick down his own throat. One of the hands on Cas’s back began to move along his spine and found its way between his cheeks, Dean rubbed a finger over Cas’s hole as the boy moaned. Dean could see spit around his boy’s mouth as he leant closer, watching blue eyes flicker under eyelids trying desperately to stay open, and teased his tongue gently around Cas’s rim. The feeling of Dean’s mouth on his ass combined with his own mouth on his cock was too much for Cas, he pushed Dean away lightly and uncurled himself. 

“You ok baby?” Dean asked backing away but not stepping off the bed.

“Gonna come too soon Dean,” Cas panted, red flushed through his cheeks at the effort it had been taking him to breathe in that position.

Dean stepped off the bed and walked to the cupboard, rooting around for something. After a moment he came back to the bed and presented to Cas a cock ring, “will this help sweetheart?” 

“Perfect,” replied Cas smiling before cheekily adding, “you always know what I need Daddy.”

Dean closed the ring around his boy before Cas lay down and then rolled himself back up. Dean helped him find a rhythm again before moving back down to licked at the boy’s exposed pucker. Dean was also in threat of coming too soon so he quickly followed his tongue with a finger, hearing a little squeak between the constant humming the boy was making around himself. Dean fucked his finger into the boy and began to grind him own dick into Cas’s back, as the boy loosened he found the lube in the side table and, coating his other fingers, followed the first with another and started to work his angel open. Dean went a little deeper and found the bundle of nerves resulting in a spluttered from beneath him as the boy nearly choked himself with the pleasure but the grin on his face showed Dean he was more than happy to continue. 

One more and Dean knew Cas was open enough but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy one last tease.

“You ready for me baby?” he asked, well aware of the answer. Cas nodded erratically.

“I’m sorry baby, I can’t hear you, you seem to have your mouth full,” Dean continued while keeping Cas in the position where he couldn’t take himself out of his mouth if he tried.

“’uck ‘e” Cas tried to garble around his cock.

“Do you want these?” Dean asked drawing his sloppy fingers out of the boy’s hole and moving them closer to his face.

Cas shook his head so Dean tried again, enjoying himself.

“This?” Dean asked flicking his tongue back round Cas’s rim.

Cas shook his head again.

“So what do you want baby? You already have one cock in you, isn’t that enough?” Dean teased.

“’addy co’” came the muffled voice again and Dean grinned.

“You want Daddy to fuck you into your own mouth little boy,” Dean asked one last time as Cas nodded frantically. So Dean moved around into a better position and pushed him fingers slowly back in to check the boy was definitely open enough for him.

He slicked the remaining lube, along with his own precome, all over his own dick before lining himself up with Cas’s ass. A few teasing strokes then he pushed slowly inside until he bottomed out. 

He looked down at the boy, he looked an odd combination of completely relaxed and utterly fucked out, this was Dean’s favourite look on him, and began to move. This angle worked differently on Dean’s cock and it was amazing, the sound of him fucking his boy combined with the sounds of the boy fucking himself drifted around the room and Dean felt a shift in his stomach, he moved his hand down and unclipped the ring from around Cas and started fucking the boy harder. He fucked himself into Cas which fucked Cas into Cas and the boy moaned and screamed for the remaining few thrusts until Dean felt Cas clench around him and Dean came. He quickly pulled out so the boy wouldn’t choke and Cas shot his load into his own mouth screaming in pleasure.

Dean helped the boy uncurl and stroked up his now supine body. He leant in to kiss the boy, tasting the distinct flavours of Cas and taking some of the come in the own mouth while watching his angel smile up at him incredibly please with himself. He kissed him once more before working his way down Cas’s body, kissing the stress out of each muscle until he got to his asshole. Dean’s tongue found its way back in and licked and suck at his own come, cleaning the boy off. With a little collected in his mouth he moved back and kissed Cas once more as both men moaned around the combined flavour of the two of them. Dean continued to knead the tension out of Cas’s muscle as they kissed, older arms wrapping around younger body until both were finally lost to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anniecclarke


End file.
